Edge of Redemption
by FictionWriter91
Summary: They lost Hendricks. The team is still reeling from Verdun, but only Rita knows about what she had been capable of. Then, she is sent a man she never thought she'd see again, Joey Jones. It became clear that he attained the power to reset the day, and Rita needs this second chance to succeed at what she failed. In helping, Joey believes he can finally get redemption for his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! So I've been trying to figure out how to write another crossover of Edge of Tomorrow with a film that has a Jason Statham character in it, and I found one. If you haven't seen Redemption (or Hummingbird as it's called everywhere else outside of the US and Canada), then check it out. It's a very different style of acting from Statham, but it's good. Just a head's up, though, there will be spoilers for it in this story!**

**Anyway, I've given the background for Joey Jones's character in this chapter, so you don't have to watch the movie to understand. I do character development as I go along too. Also, any information on Rita is from her wiki page online.**

* * *

**2020**

Joey was standing and waiting patiently for the guard to bring him out. After almost seven years behind bars, he was used to protocol and procedures. He held out his arms to be cuffed, and they walked him down past all the other prisoners. There was always yelling and shouting of some kind. They approached the warden's office, and Joey had to admit that he was surprised to find himself here. His mind rattled through images and memories, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He did his best to keep his nose clean in here.

"Have a seat," Warden Wilson gestured. Joey sat. His guard backed up to stand by the door, hands crossed in front of him. Joey looked around the room while the warden went through what Joey assumed was his file.

"Joseph Smith," he said after a moment. Joey nodded. That was his legal name. He had gone by Joey Jones for a while now, though.

"That's me," Joey replied.

"'Post traumatic stress disorder, combat fatigue, psychotic break...'" Warden Wilson read. "Killed five civilians out of revenge for five of your team members being killed in front of you."

"Yup," Joey nodded. He wasn't sure why this was being hashed over again. He had the nightmares at night about it to keep reminding him about what he had done. He lived with it every day. The guilt and regret was enormous.

"Did you really have a psychotic break?"

"I don't know," Joey answered. "Maybe. If they say I did, then maybe I did."

"Hm," Warden Wilson said, shutting the file. He touched his fingers together on the desk, looking at Joey.

"Did I do something wrong?" Joey asked.

"No," Warden Wilson shook his head.

"Then why am I here?"

"Well, as you may well know, there has been a war going on since 2015," Warden Wilson began.

"With the Mimics. Yea, I heard," Joey said. He had felt sick thinking about his daughter, Ruby, getting killed by them. She'd be fourteen now.

"Well, we're losing," Warden Wilson went on. Joey shifted in his chair. He had an inkling about where this was going.

"We are?"

"Yes. It has come down to desperation, and that is why you are sitting in that chair right now."

"You want me to go to war," Joey said, confirming his suspicions.

"Well, you were trained to be the very best," Warden Wilson nodded. "The best, really. It's a shame you snapped..."

"It's a mistake I live with every single day and regret," Joey interrupted. "If I could go back and change it, I would."

"I get it."

"So, what are you saying, that I'm to go fight a war now?"

"That's what they asked for," the warden sighed and nodded.

"'They?'" Joey echoed.

"The ones that sent you up that mountain to start with," Warden Wilson confirmed. "The ones that got you trained." He had been in that meeting himself. Those people had frightened him a little being as high up as they were. Warden Wilson did not want any backlash from them in any way, so he agreed to let Joey out.

Joey sat there and tried to comprehend this. He didn't know how to feel about this. Anxiety clawed at the back of his throat.

"So I go win the war and then what, come back here?" he asked.

"This war has a very high mortality rate," Warden Wilson shrugged. "I think they're assuming you won't live to worry about what happens when the war is over."

"And if I do survive?"

"Then we cross that bridge when we get there."

Joey knew how easy it was to get lost in the world. He'd done it for a while before getting caught. The only reason he'd gotten caught was because for one summer, seven years ago, before he was caught, he had brought his old self back to life instead of staying as a homeless, drunk bum on the street. He had acted as his usual destructive self before he was pointed in the right direction by someone, and he tried to do the right thing for five different situations to make up for the five murders he'd done. He still felt guilty, though. Then, he got caught and brought to jail. He still thought about Sister Cristina sometimes and whether or not she was still in Africa or if she was even still alive. She had told him that if he wanted to be a good man, just be a good man.

"When do I start?" Joey asked. As much as he felt anxiety about being in a war again, he was just as eager to kill the enemy. There was no risk of hurting civilians this time. Aliens were all fair game.

"Right now," Warden Wilson said, gesturing for the guard to come and unlock Joey's cuffs.

"Who will I be working under?" Joey asked.

"A Sergeant Major Rita Vrataski. You will be joining her elite task force."

Joey felt a pause then as he digested the name.

"Okay."

"It is not broadcasted that you are a prisoner. In order for Rita to understand you mean business and to be taken seriously, you will be getting your rank of sergeant back, but don't get attached to it."

"Fine." He didn't bother to say that it would mean nothing to Rita, nothing at all.

"Win this war for us, Joseph," Warden Wilson said, looking at him then. "We're all counting on you."

"No pressure," Joey said sarcastically.

"Let's go," the guard said, and together they walked out of the jail, something Joey had never expected to do for the remainder of his life.

...

Rita Vrataski was growing impatient as she waited for her new team member to come. This war was beginning to get to her, and she wanted to end it. Now. General Brigham himself had called her in for a meeting the day before over the phone, explaining that he had someone coming to join her task force that was going to be a huge asset in order to win this war. Rita wasn't given a name or told where this person was coming from, but she somehow felt irked that they needed to bring in some sort of savior now, five years after the war had started. Why hadn't they brought this person in before now? She turned to look as the truck came rolling to a stop a few feet from her. Master Sergeant Farell hopped out and came towards her.

"Special delivery," he said, tipping his hat at her. "He seems a bit off, but who wouldn't be knowing that you could die tomorrow?"

"Where is he?" Rita asked, looking but not seeing the person Farell was referring to.

Farell gestured to the driver, who turned to talk to someone in the back. The door then opened, and a man jumped out. As he walked towards her, Rita couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Joey had been working up his nerve to leave that truck as soon as he saw Rita standing there waiting for him. Seeing her brought it all back once more and in full force. He stopped in front of her, his arms behind his back. He wasn't sure what else to do with them. He very much doubted she'd want a hug.

"This is..." Farell started, but he didn't get far. Rita practically lunged forward, slapping Joey in the face with all her might. Joey barely stumbled, but he did close his eyes.

"I deserved that," he nodded.

"I guess you two already know each other," Farell chuckled.

"I am NOT taking him on my team," Rita said forcefully.

"Well, take it up with the big boys. I'm just the delivery man," Farell commented. He went back to the truck and got in. Then it was gone. Rita was left glaring at Joey, not even feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction that her hand print was now on his cheek.

"Rita, I..."

"I thought you were dead," Rita cut him off. She was clenching her fists now. "After you evaded the court martial, I figured you either killed yourself or got killed."

"I'm sorry."

He did look sorry. Rita could see a lot of hurt and pain in his eyes just from his gaze.

"You look like shit," she commented. "So if you haven't been dead, then where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long story," he answered.

"Do you even think about him?" Rita asked.

"Every single day," Joey answered. Every time he closed his eyes, it was all there.

"Did they catch you?"

"Yea, they did."

"So why are you even here?"

"Apparently you need my skills."

"I don't want your skills," Rita spat. "I don't want someone who did a war crime on my team..."

"Look, no one is to know that," Joey said.

"I suppose they gave you back your sergeant status too," Rita said. Joey's bowed head gave her the answer. "Unbelievable!"

"I made a mistake, Rita," Joey said then, getting a little angry. "I made a mistake because I am human. You think I don't regret it? You think I don't spend every waking moment wishing I hadn't done it? It has made me almost lose my mind, Rita. I will never forgive myself for what I did, ever."

"It was the wrong way to avenge my brother, Joey," Rita said quietly. "He wouldn't have wanted you to do that."

"I know," Joey said, hurting inside all over again. Geoff Vrataski had been Joey's best friend. They had served together. Joey had watched him die in front of him when they got ambushed. His grief and shock made him carry out an act that was unforgivable. He looked at Rita now, and he saw a lot of her brother in her. It was almost uncanny.

"You were a teacher," Joey noted. "How the hell did you end up here?"

"If my brother was alive, he'd be here," Rita answered. "I'm taking his place."

"I see."

Rita looked at Joey, and even though she was angry and didn't want him helping her, she knew that her team was better off with him on it. She would bury the past for now. When it was all over, she'd go back to hating him.

"Come on then," Rita said, walking towards the training area now. "If I'm stuck with you, then you better know what we're dealing with."

Joey followed her. He knew she was still mad at him, but at least she hadn't shot him. That was a start.

...

The rest of the Dog Soldier Squad looked up as Rita came in with Joey behind her. These men were her special elite task force. They were the best of the best. Rita was very aware that she was the only female on that squad, but she was given respect. She was their leader after all.

"Who's the newbie?" Frank asked. He was picking at his teeth with his toothpick as usual. Frank (Frances) Bisset was the most laid back guy Rita had ever known in a war. Nothing seemed to phase him.

"This is Joseph..."

"Jones," Joey finished for her. "Call me Joey."

Rita stared at him, confused as to why he went with an obviously fake name. Joey knew that in order for people to not figure out who he was, he had to keep the fake name. Warden Wilson had encouraged it.

"Nice to meet ya, Joey," Frank nodded.

"That's Frank Bisset," Rita gestured. "That's Billy Reed, Chuck Kelly, and Logan Wagner."

"'Sup?" Chuck asked.

"Good to have you," Billy commented.

"Why are we getting fresh meat now?" Logan asked, not bothering to acknowledge Joey. He was looking at Rita for an answer.

"Well, Joey has some different training from us," Rita answered. "General Brigham seems to think he will be an asset to help us win this war."

"We'll see," Logan snorted.

"Right," Rita said. She turned to Joey. "Your bunk is there."

"Thanks."

She walked out then, and Joey was left looking at four guys who were staring back at him until they eventually went back to doing what they were doing. Joey didn't like being a newbie at all. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**As always, I appreciate feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oof, only one visit to this story in over half a month since I posted last...I knew it wasn't going to be a popular story, but I thought maybe it would get looked at more than once lol. Oh well, here is chapter two. I hope someone out there is enjoying it at least!**

* * *

Rita stared at herself in the mirror after she had splashed her face with water the next morning. Even though it was dead silent, she could hear all the noise of battle. Then, his voice.

_Rita...Rita, I'm dying._

She closed her eyes briefly, seeing him lying there and looking up at her.

_Rita...tell Logan it's okay. Tell Christie I love her._

She opened her eyes again, seeing the pain in them reflecting back at her. Lee Hendricks had been one of her best men on her squad. He was Logan's best friend, and no matter what she did she could not save him from dying. He died every single reset.

"Rita?"

She turned to see Logan standing in the doorway. Had she forgotten to shut the door? Her brain was overwhelmed right now, especially since Joey had turned up.

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with the new guy?"

"I only know what I told you."

"You seem like you know him."

"How so?"

"Just the way you are around him."

Rita turned to fully face Logan now.

"And if I do?"

"There just doesn't seem to be something right with him. Just be careful is all," Logan said.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm a big girl," Rita commented. Logan didn't say another word. Then he was gone. Rita threw her coat on and went for a walk. She just needed to clear her head. All the flashbacks were starting to get to her.

...

"What the hell is that?" Joey asked, staring at the thing before him. It was later in the day, and he had found the place where he could train. Rita was already there. Her head wasn't much clearer, but she couldn't avoid reality all day.

"It's a mech suit," Rita answered logically.

"A what?"

"A mech suit," she repeated. "Are you deaf?"

"I've never heard of a mech suit," Joey said, ignoring her comment. "How are you supposed to fight in one of them?"

"Put it on and find out."

Joey could tell his presence had irritated her. She definitely had her brother's swift comebacks, though. Geoff used to carry on like that with Joey all the time with the insults. The only difference was that his were more lighthearted and joking. Rita's were sharp.

"How?" he asked, examining it.

"Oh my God, do I have to do everything for you?" she huffed, finally giving up on her training and going over to him. "Like this." She propelled him backwards into the suit and locked it down onto his arms and legs. Joey's mind flashed back to the last time Rita had touched him, before her slap the day before. It had been very different.

"I still think this is too heavy to fight with," he insisted. Rita made to strike him, and he blocked it, the metal clanging on metal.

"Still think it's unnecessary?" she asked. "I would have broken your arm without it."

"Yea, yea," Joey dismissed. He walked around, trying to get a feel for this suit that was supposed to be a lifesaver. He found it made his movements slower. They were joined by Frank, Billy, Logan, and Chuck not too long after. All of them suited up and were egging each other on.

"You hit worth shit, Frank," Billy was saying.

"At least I hit it, Billy," Frank scoffed.

"Oh!" Chuck exclaimed, laughing. "Burn!"

Both Logan and Rita ignored the other three as they continued on dodging and weaving around the machines. Joey picked up a rifle, feeling it in his hands. There was a slight tremble in his fingers, but he hardened his resolve. He knew what PTSD did, and he knew that he was affected by it. He cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the rifle, moving towards the targets.

"Just machines," he said to himself. He kept his focus on that. He soon got lost in what he was doing, so lost that he didn't notice the others staring at him until he took down the last "enemy" machine. He was panting and sweating and also bleeding a little. He'd gotten nicked by a machine near the beginning. Joey felt his heart rate jumping hard, and he did his best to calm himself down. He noticed the others watching him, and he felt self-conscious.

"What?" he asked. There was an edge in his tone. It had slipped out.

"That's impressive," Chuck said.

"Where are you from again?" Billy asked.

"He's with me," Frank told them all. "On the battlefield. I call it."

Logan said nothing, and Joey could tell he was angry with the admiration Joey was getting. The funny thing was, Joey didn't want the admiration. He didn't want anything positive aimed towards him. He didn't deserve it.

"Enough," Rita ordered. "Like I said before, Joey has different training...special skills."

"Superhuman skills more like," Frank snorted.

Logan was getting out of his mech suit at this point. He'd had enough. Joey wondered what was up with that guy.

"It's really nothing," Joey said, waving his hand dismissively. "You can stop watching me now."

He still received claps on the back, and Joey didn't know what to do with them. It reminded him too much of his team and the way they were with each other before they were all murdered right before his eyes. Joey felt the tightness in his throat. He really wanted a drink. Badly.

...

When Joey did not arrive at his bunk, Rita knew just where she would find him. She borrowed a truck and drove it to the local bar that was around the corner from their base. She got out and strode towards it, wondering how far gone he'd be when she got there. She was hit with loud music, loud talking, and the smell of strong alcohol when she opened the door. After scanning the room, she saw Joey at the end of the bar nursing a drink. She marched over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, swiping the glass from him.

"I'm drowning my sorrows. What does it look like?" he challenged. It had been over seven years since his last drink. It hadn't tasted as good as he remembered, but he knew it would still do the job regardless. Unfortunately for him, he'd only gotten the one drink before Rita arrived.

"We are going to war tomorrow," Rita said angrily. "I don't have time to babysit a hungover soldier."

"Maybe I won't go at all."

"I think you have to," she spat. "Or else you go back to jail."

"I don't understand why they even pulled me out of there to begin with. You guys don't need me," Joey said. "It's obvious you don't need me."

"Like it or not, you've been assigned to our squadron, and you're going to be there tomorrow morning sober and clear minded or else I will beat the stuffing out of you," Rita threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," he said. She completely caught him off guard and shoved him off his chair then, and he fell backwards onto the floor, sprawled. Barely anyone noticed since the bar was full and busy.

"The hell," he said, trying to get up. Rita pushed him down again. After the second time, he got mad and put her in a body hold. Rita tried to elbow him, but he was strong.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked her as she went to stomp his foot. He dodged it.

"I'm trying to get you mad enough to want to fight," she answered. He let her go instantly, and she straightened her shirt and cracked her neck. She knew she almost had him mad enough. He just needed a little bit more convincing.

"Anger has nothing to do with fighting," he said.

"Anger is better than grief," Rita pointed out. "You think I don't know you're thinking about Geoff? About what you did? I know, and it's throwing off your game. You gotta let it go, Joey. Just let it go."

"I can't!" he shouted, making the people next to them give them a look and move away quickly. "I can't stop thinking about it!"

The anger was bubbling up, and he needed one more push. Rita reached to smack his other cheek.

"How about now?" she asked as he rubbed it. She went to hit him again when he grabbed her wrist and pressed her against the bar to prevent her from getting anymore wind up to hit him again. He held her hands by her wrists tightly. Rita gave him her familiar defiant look, and Joey couldn't help but flash back to a time where things had been very different and their horseplay wasn't intended to hurt the other.

"Stop. Getting me angry does no good, so stop it," he ordered. "Unless this is just for your own agenda. I know you hate me for losing your brother and then doing what I did. I know you hate me for hurting you. I'm sorry."

"Joey..."

"I'm sorry," he said again, more forcefully. Then he exhaled sharply and hung his head. He let her go and went to sit back on his chair. He felt defeated.

"You're not the only one with grief, Joey," Rita said, looking at him. "We lost one of ours in Verdun. Lee Hendricks. He was our best fighter, and Logan's best friend. We've had to set it aside for now because if we don't, we won't be able to win this war. We need to focus."

Joey was looking at her intently as she shared. So that was what was wrong with Logan. He didn't want his friend replaced.

"You have to let it go, Joey," Rita said again, more gently this time. "My team needs you to be a hundred percent tomorrow."

"I just hurt people, Rita," Joey said. He thought of his daughter, of Sister Cristina. He thought of his ex, Dawn, and he thought about Geoff. He thought of the five innocent people he'd killed.

"Mimics aren't people," Rita pointed out. "Do your worst to them. It's required."

Joey wanted to get drunk. He wanted to forget. He wanted to disappear and just be a nobody on the street like he had done for a while. He didn't hurt people then.

"Time to go," Rita said, breaking into his thoughts. "And don't think I won't shoot you."

Joey remembered this about Rita, her determination and persistence. It was both something he admired and disliked.

"Fine," he said. He followed her out to the truck and got in the passenger side. They drove in silence back to the base.

...

_"You're gonna break my heart, aren't you?"_

_"If I break your heart, then you have permission to kill me."_

_"I'll hold you to that."_

_"I know you will."_

Joey opened his eyes and stared up at the bottom of the bunk above him. The words were echoing in his brain. His mouth was dry, but he wasn't hungover. He slowly sat up and spun his legs over the edge of the bed. For half a second, he thought he was still in jail. Then he remembered.

"Wake up," Rita was calling. "Come on, come _on_!" She banged on their beds, causing stirring and swearing from the other men.

Joey was the first one up and throwing his uniform on. Logan was second.

"I was having an amazing dream," Frank complained as he joined them.

"I'm sorry that war doesn't have time for your dreaming," Rita scoffed. She was standing there observing them all, not even flinching as they stripped off their shirts to change. Joey wondered what would happen if one of them watched her change. He suspected they'd get a cuff in the head and tossed out. She did turn away at one point and stepped out into the hall while they finished, still waiting for them.

"We late?" Logan asked, finished and joining her now. Chuck and Billy were struggling. Frank was right behind Joey.

"Almost," Rita answered.

"Can we eat?"

"Hurry the hell up."

Logan charged ahead without further conversation. Frank went after him. Rita put her hand on Joey's chest to stop him when he went to pass her.

"You sober?" she asked, leaning in to smell his breath.

"I'm standing upright. I think that's a good indicator," Joey retorted.

"All right," she said, taking her hand back. Joey saw Billy and Chuck share a look with each other but didn't say anything. Joey wished she hadn't confronted him right there in front of the other men. Joey left them all standing there, heading for something to eat. He didn't give a damn what people thought of him, but he did give a damn at how what they thought of him affected how they respected him.

...

Joey stood with the others as the plane flew over the battlefield. He could hear explosions and feel the plane rocking with the aftershock of them. He noticed that Rita was staring straight ahead. She did not wear a full helmet like Chuck, Frank, Billy, and Logan did. Neither did Joey. He liked having a free range of motion with his head.

"You scared?" Rita asked him.

"No."

"You will be."

Joey looked at her finally, but she wasn't looking at him. In all honesty, Joey really didn't know what he was walking into. For her to say what she said, did it mean she was scared too?

The plane somehow managed to land, and the door was opened.

"Move!" Rita ordered. They all filed out, and Joey was completely taken aback by what he saw. The Mimics were unlike anything he had ever seen or even dreamed of. So many soldiers fell. The beach was littered with bodies. Joey looked at Rita, who was running full force ahead towards a Mimic.

"Shoot something, Jones!" Logan shouted at him through his helmet before disappearing himself. Joey lost track of Billy, Frank, and Chuck. Joey could feel his PTSD flaring the more people he saw die.

"Focus," he told himself sharply. "Focus!" He charged ahead, shooting his gun and beginning to kill the Mimics. He saw Frank get killed in his peripheral, and he swallowed his bile. Chuck was next. Joey had a very strong feeling that Warden Wilson was very correct in that he was not going to survive this. He managed to catch sight of Rita up ahead next to a plane that had fallen. She finished killing a Mimic and turned to look at Joey. Their eyes met. Then the plane exploded, and she disappeared into the flames.

"RITA!" he screamed. His heart was pounding, and his brain was surging. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He turned and turned on the spot, watching more and more people die. His mind was telling him something, and he was trying to listen to it. It was on the edge until it became very clear.

This was an ambush. It was an ambush.

They were never going to win this.

Joey jumped back in fright as a larger, blueish looking Mimic burst out from the ground and launched itself onto him. Joey knew he was going to die, but at least he was going to take the bastard out with him. He yanked on his bomb that was attached to his vest.

At least he'd get what he deserved: death.

* * *

**Well, that's what Joey thinks he's getting anyway, but we all know better. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope someone somewhere is enjoying this story.**

* * *

**Reset 1**

The door slammed, jolting Joey awake.

"Special delivery," Farell was saying. He blinked, confused. Where was he?

"Where is he?" Rita asked. Joey looked out the window at her and felt a vague sense of deja vu.

"You're up," the driver said to Joey, who managed to get out of the truck on his now shaking legs. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her. For some reason, he had a feeling she was going to hit him.

"This is..." Farell started, but he didn't get far. Rita practically lunged forward, slapping Joey in the face with all her might. Joey barely stumbled, but he did close his eyes. And there it was. How had he known that was coming?

"I deserved that," he said, knowing that was what he was going to say back to her.

"I guess you two already know each other," Farell chuckled.

"I am NOT taking him on my team," Rita said forcefully.

"Well, take it up with the big boys. I'm just the delivery man," Farell commented. He went back to the truck and got in. Then he was gone. Rita was left glaring at Joey.

"Rita, I..."

"I thought you were dead," Rita cut him off. She was clenching her fists now. "After you evaded the court martial, I figured you either killed yourself or got killed."

"I'm sorry."

This whole conversation was familiar. Joey felt weird inside. What was going on?

"You look like shit," she commented. "So if you haven't been dead, then where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long story," he answered absently.

"Do you even think about him?" Rita asked.

"Every single day," Joey answered.

"Did they catch you?"

"Yea, they did."

"So why are you even here?"

"I was told you need my skills."

"I don't want your skills," Rita spat. "I don't want someone who did a war crime on my team..."

"Rita," Joey said.

"I suppose they gave you back your sergeant status too," Rita said. Joey's bowed head gave her the answer. "Unbelievable!"

"I did a horrendous thing, Rita, I know," Joey said. "I'll never forgive myself for it."

"It was the wrong way to avenge my brother, Joey," Rita said quietly. "He wouldn't have wanted you to do that."

"I know," Joey said. Geoff Vrataski would definitely not have wanted Joey to act out the way he had. In all fairness, Geoff may have done the same thing if roles had been reversed. Joey wondered why he was thinking of this now.

Rita looked at Joey, and he knew she was furious for accepting his help but also furious for knowing she needed it.

"Come on then," Rita said, walking towards the training area now. "If I'm stuck with you, then you better know what we're dealing with."

Joey followed her. He still felt as though he had done this before. It was the strangest thing.

...

The rest of the Dog Soldier Squad looked up as Rita came in with Joey behind her. For whatever reason, Joey felt as though he already knew them.

"Who's the newbie?" Frank asked. He was picking at his teeth with his toothpick as usual.

"This is Joseph..."

"Jones," Joey finished for her. "Call me Joey."

"Nice to meet ya, Joey," Frank nodded.

"That's..." Rita started.

"Frank," Joey finished. Frank slowed down on his toothpick and stared. Rita was also staring at him.

"Yes," she nodded. "And they are..."

"Billy, Chuck, and Logan."

"You psychic? I love it," Chuck laughed.

"Kinda trippy, man," Billy commented.

"Why are we getting fresh meat now?" Logan asked, not caring about how Joey knew his name. He was looking at Rita for an answer. Rita was still looking at Joey, seeming as though she was trying to figure something out. Joey avoided her gaze. Maybe he shouldn't have done the name game. It was freaking her out obviously.

"Joey has some different training from us," Rita answered. "General Brigham seems to think he will be an asset to help us win this war."

"We'll see," Logan snorted.

"Your bunk is there," Rita said to Joey.

"Thanks."

She walked out then, looking back at Joey one last time before rounding the corner and disappearing. Joey was left looking at four guys who were staring back at him until they eventually went back to doing what they were doing. Joey had a strong feeling he'd already done this before.

...

Joey found himself at the bar again, and Rita joined him before too long, just like he'd remembered. Predicted? He wasn't sure anymore. He dodged her shove and her slap, and she was now officially looking at him as though he was insane.

"Have we been here before?" she asked him. Joey didn't know how to respond.

"No," he answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean...it feels like deja vu, but no, I don't think we've been here together before," Joey replied.

"If this deja vu feeling keeps up, you tell me," Rita said to him. He wondered why she would want to know. What was going on? She was waiting for an answer, so he gave the one she wanted.

"All right."

"Now come on, you're not drinking tonight."

They left together. Joey didn't even fight it.

...

"Wake up!" Rita called, banging. "Come on, come _on_!"

Joey didn't tell her that this was familiar too. He went to eat, got dressed in his mech suit, and stood on the plane as they went to war. They landed, he watched people die, he watched Chuck and Frank die. He caught up with Rita before she got near the fallen plane.

"Do not go near that," Joey ordered. Rita looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from that plane. It blows up," Joey said. For some reason, this was very vivid in his mind. He couldn't understand why.

"How do you know this?" Rita asked, suspicious.

"I...I don't know. It's a feeling."

Rita looked at him very carefully then, and he could see a type of recognition in her eyes. She threw down her weapon and stepped closer to the plane.

"What are you doing?!" Joey yelled.

"Tell me when you wake up," she ordered.

"What?"

"Tell me about this when you wake up!" she shouted right before the plane blew up.

**Reset 2 **

Door slam.

"Special Delivery."

Rita slapping him. Rita angry. Rita telling him off.

"Come on then," she said when it was over, moving to stalk off towards the building.

"Rita, wait," Joey said. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"I've done this before," Joey told her. He sounded crazy, he knew it. Crazy Joe was back. His mind was more effed up now than ever.

"Done what before?"

"This. Us talking. You hitting me. I meet your team. Frank, Billy, Chuck, and Logan. We all die tomorrow on that beach. You said to tell you when I woke up."

Rita's mouth was open a little in shock. Joey realized then that she knew exactly what was going on.

"You know what's happening to me, don't you?" he prompted. She took his hand and pulled him to a quieter location.

"How many times have you done it?" she asked.

"This is the second time." He noticed she was still holding onto his hand. He didn't comment. He had missed the feel of it in his.

"You told me that fast?"

"You suspected it. I think I told you I was having deja vu."

"This is brilliant," Rita said, excited now. She took her hand back at this point. Joey hadn't seen her excited in a very long time.

"How so?"

"You've attained the power of the Omega."

"The what now?"

Rita gave him a light shove in return.

"Come on," she said, annoyed.

"Speak English," Joey instructed. He had a small smile on his lips, though. He had missed annoying her.

"The Omega is the head of the alien organization," she started. "There are two types of soldiers: the Alpha and the Mimics."

"Let me guess, the Alpha's are blue?"

"Yes," Rita nodded eagerly. "You killed one?"

"Yea. Blew it up when it jumped on me."

"Right. When they die, the Omega resets the day. You hijacked their power when you killed the Alpha and absorbed its blood."

"That's super disgusting," Joey commented.

"I had it," Rita said quietly.

"Had what?"

"The power. The ability. That's how we won at Verdun. Then I lost it."

"How did you lose it?"

"I was given a blood transfusion."

"And you know it's gone for sure?"

"Trust me, you can tell," Rita said.

Joey had to admit he did feel something different flowing in his veins. He felt a bit weirded out now that he knew it was alien's blood, though.

"You can have it back," he said. "I don't want it."

"It doesn't work that way."

"What, can't I just give you my blood?"

"No."

"What about through sex?"

"No!" Rita said loudly. She did blush a little, however, and Joey caught it.

"Spit?" he asked.

"Stop it," Rita ordered. There was a ghost of a smile on the edge of her lips, though, which made Joey feel happy. He had always loved making her smile.

"Oh God...urine?" he shuddered.

"Joey! You can't give me the power," Rita said, shoving him again. This power had made her forget that she was mad at him. That was a bonus.

"So...what do I do with it?"

"You use it to find the Omega and win this war," she answered.

"And how do I do that?"

"You have to die every day."

Joey guffawed, getting it. Her words echoed in his mind again. _You're gonna break my heart aren't you..._

"You get to kill me," he said. She grinned.

"I told you that I would," she said.

"Great," Joey muttered.

"Even though you already know the team, just pretend you haven't," Rita instructed. "I didn't tell them about my ability last time, and there's no sense in telling them now. This stays between you and me, got it? I don't need you shipped off to some psych ward."

"Jail is nicer," Joey commented.

"Just keep it between us," Rita said firmly. "Okay?"

"All right."

Joey felt something warm inside as he followed her to meet her team. It was nice, having a secret with her again.


	4. Chapter 4

After meeting the team, Rita brought Joey to meet Dr. Carter. He shed some more light on the situation and about the alien race they were dealing with. He had Joey try to guess how many fingers he was holding up, which proved this was indeed Joey's first time coming to him.

"So, where do we find this Omega?" Joey asked, looking at the hologram on the table Dr. Carter had pulled up.

"After so many resets, it gives you a vision of where it is," Rita explained.

"Okay," Joey nodded slowly. "So I just have to die a lot right now before we can proceed."

"We're going to do some extra training," Rita told him.

"Why? I'm very skilled," Joey argued.

"Not with a melee weapon, you're not."

"How hard can that be?" Joey asked.

Rita just tilted her head at him.

...

Joey groaned from the floor. He heard Rita's footsteps approach him.

"You think it's easy still?" she asked, standing above him.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" he countered. She held out her hand, and he took it. She pulled him up, and he winced.

"You hurt?" she asked.

"Not bad enough yet."

"You're limping."

"I am not," Joey lied, trying to hide his limp.

"I think we should start over," Rita said, pulling out her gun.

"Whoa! Hang on," Joey said, moving to put his hand up. He was too late.

**Reset 3 **

Joey caught Rita's hand and twisted her around when she moved to slap him. Farell gave them both a look, and Joey released Rita. She scowled at him and rubbed her wrist as Farell snickered and walked away.

"That's for shooting me when I could still train," Joey told her. She gave him a funny look.

"What?" she asked.

"Reset three, Rita," he answered, walking away from her. "Reset three."

She ran after him.

"Reset three?" she repeated. "You're serious?"

"Yes, and expect to have me stop that slap every single time I reset."

"What all do you know?" she asked, keeping in step with him as he headed for the training area.

"Everything. Now, let's get moving shall we?" Joey asked as they went inside. He could feel his old self coming back, the one that wasn't riddled with guilt and PTSD. This Joey was a well oiled machine that knew what he was doing. He embraced it.

**Reset 30**

"You are having way too much fun killing me," Joey commented as he sat there on the floor, his back broken. Rita was coming with her gun.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"You smile every time," Joey answered, laughing.

"You're getting better with the melee at least," she said, stopping in front of him.

"Seems that way."

"You look so helpless," she advised.

"I have a broken back," he said. "I can only feel my mouth."

"Next time, don't get hit," she told him.

"Just shoot me already," Joey sighed.

"With pleasure," Rita said. And then she smiled.

**Reset 62**

"I think Logan likes you," Joey said, panting. They were both on the floor training now. Rita gave him a look.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a problem with me, and he has a problem that you and I have a history. I think he feels threatened."

He didn't mention that Logan had paid him a visit a couple of times, both with the same message: Stay away from Rita.

"He's pissed because we're replacing Hendricks. That's all."

"I don't think so."

"Well, he's the only one who has those feelings then," Rita said. Joey gave her a surprised look.

"He's your type."

"No, he's not."

"Arrogant, hero-like, and has a darkness about him. Your type," Joey pointed out.

"Hmm," she said, observing him. "Maybe you're right."

The more time he spent with her, the more Joey realized how much he had missed her.

"You know, I always wanted to tag along with you boys," Rita said. "You guys always had the craziest adventures. Geoff always said if anyone had his back in this world, it was you." She felt a lump then and had to stop talking. She didn't do crying.

"Then you know that I will always have your back," Joey said softly. Rita felt that twinge inside, the one she used to feel when they used to be together. It hadn't been planned, their being together. It had just happened. It had been after Dawn, and Ruby had been a year old. Joey had been a mess, but he'd been allowed to see his daughter on weekends. She remembered the three of them spending time together. Then it had all fallen apart. Dawn had gone back home to England, taking Ruby with her. Joey had been chosen for a special type of training, and he had left her saying he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't die over there and wanted her to be spared that pain. Then Joey had gone to war with Geoff, and then he had disappeared after Geoff died.

Rita had still been heart broken anyway.

"Rita?" Joey asked, breaking into her thoughts. She blinked.

"Sometime I wish you had never left," she told him. She meant it. She had never loved anyone the way she had loved Joey.

"I wish I hadn't either," Joey replied. Out of instinct, he reached to trace her jawline with his thumb the way he always used to. For a brief moment, Rita let him before turning away.

"We should keep training," she said.

Joey wondered if somewhere deep down she still loved him the way he still loved her.

**Reset 88**

"If I have PTSD," Joey said, pointing at her. "Then so do you."

"What? That's ridiculous," she scoffed. She loaded her gun loudly. They were practising on targets that day, moving back and forth and sync.

"You have been exposed to the trauma of this war and not just from reliving the same day 300 times," Joey said.

"I'm fine," she said, jutting her chin out.

"Yea, I thought I was fine too," Joey commented. "Then I lost my damn mind and killed innocent people because something in my brain snapped."

Rita swallowed. She had frequently kept replaying what she thought had happened after she heard about what Joey had done over the years. She wondered what the last thing her brother said was.

"That won't happen to me," she insisted. Joey stopped suddenly, making her bump into him. She took a step back when he turned to face her.

"I didn't think it would happen to me either," he said. "But it did."

They stood there looking at each other until Joey finally turned back to the target and fired off some shots. Rita knew Joey well, and she knew he was a logical person who wouldn't make a rash decision. She imagined that he was right, that something snapped inside of him after years of trauma and exposure to war, and when his team got murdered before his eyes, his reaction was a knee jerk one, and he wasn't thinking like himself anymore.

"If I have PTSD," she said. "Then we're all screwed."

"Well, we can be screwed together," Joey retorted. Rita snorted in laughter, making him laugh too.

"All right, hotshot," she said, gesturing to the target. "Show me what you got. And it better be a shit ton better than that last shot you just made."

Joey gave her a look before unloading his weapon into the bull's eye of the target.

**Reset 101**

"Special delivery," Farell said. Joey dodged Rita's slap and waited until Farell was gone before speaking.

"I had the vision," he told her. She stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Of the Omega. I had the vision."

"How many...?"

"This is 101."

"Okay. Okay, let's go figure this out," she said, pulling him with her as they went to see Dr. Carter.

...

Joey decided to have a drink before going to bed and waking up to fight the Mimics the next day. He looked up when Logan came in. He sighed. He had been approached by Logan before a few different times.

"How can I help you?" he asked when Logan sat down next to him. He already knew what Logan wanted.

"Stay away from Rita," Logan answered on cue.

"Rita can handle herself," Joey reasoned.

"You are trouble. I can sense it. I'll find out who you are and why you're really here, but don't go near Rita. She's had enough in her life without you adding to it."

"Thanks for the lecture," Joey said, nodding. Logan stood and left, his duty finished. He passed Rita on the way out and stopped to watch her join Joey at the bar. He shook his head and walked out.

"You're not getting drunk are you?" Rita asked, sounding worried. Joey shook his head.

"No. I have a purpose. I don't get drunk when I have a purpose."

"I really want to end this war, Joey."

"I know. Me too."

And he would. Even if it eventually did kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reset 112**

"This is frustrating," Rita huffed. Joey was trying to get her to memorize the steps she had to take on the battlefield the next day.

"You're just mad cos you're not in control of this and I am," Joey smirked. She jabbed him with her elbow in response since he was standing behind her.

"Duck then left," she said, trying to stay focused.

"No, no," Joey said, putting his hands on her waist and maneuvering her. "Left then duck."

Rita paused for a moment, feeling the weight of his hands on her. She was taken back to a different time like she always was whenever he touched her.

"Rita?" he said. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. She pulled his hands off of her and went back to the map of the battleground. Joey watched her as she studied it. He had memorized all of her features a long time ago, and sometimes he couldn't believe that he was seeing them again in person.

"What?" she asked, catching him watching.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Left, duck, and then what?" she inquired, keeping them on task. She didn't want Joey to know that she was thinking about their relationship. She didn't want him to know that she still cared about him.

**Reset 156**

"What was the last thing Geoff said to you?" Rita asked. They were at the bar again, waiting to go to sleep to start their battle the next morning. Joey was only drinking water now. Rita, however, was having a beer.

Her question caught him off guard.

"You really want to know?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've thought about it a lot," she said. "His last moments."

"He was talking about the dog he had adopted on base," Joey told her after a moment. "Ringo."

"He always was a Beatles fan," Rita nodded. "That's it?"

"Well, he may have mentioned the night he'd had with some woman named Darla," Joey said thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on!" Rita cried, giving him a shove. Joey started to laugh.

"You wanted to know!" he reminded her.

"Typical men," she sighed, shaking her head. She felt a bit disappointed, though. She had hoped Geoff would have been talking about something more serious, but then again, how was he to know that he was going to get killed just like that?

"He always talked about you," Joey went on. "I think he had high hopes we would get back together."

Rita looked at him to find he was already looking at her.

"He did?"

"Yea. He told me about Chris."

"Oh," she said, blushing. Chris had been a pretty short affair. He had moved on to someone else fairly quickly.

"He sounded like a dick," Joey added. "Just saying."

"He wasn't the best boyfriend, no," she agreed.

Joey sipped his water and noticed Logan, Frank, Chuck, and Billy coming into the bar. He stiffened. This was new.

"There you are," Billy said, plopping down beside Rita. "I like where your mind is at."

"Don't get plastered," Frank warned. "You know you can't handle your booze."

"I can drink you under the table," Billy scoffed.

"Let's save it for when the war is over, shall we?" Rita said, cutting them off before it became a challenge accepted.

Logan sat on the other side of Billy, and he kept sneaking looks at Rita. Chuck was waiting for a pool table to come available.

"I'm gonna turn in," Joey said, finishing his water and looking at Rita. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," she nodded. He left, and as he figured, Logan wasn't too far behind him.

"You're gonna hurt her," Logan said when he caught up to Joey.

"How so?"

"I know your type."

"You don't know anything about me," Joey said. Logan went to grab him, but Joey dodged and smacked him in the face in return. Logan shook his head, checking for blood.

"You're nothing but trouble," Logan insisted.

"I'm here to help, nothing more," Joey shot back. "You got a problem with that, take it up with Rita."

He walked away then, and this time, Logan didn't follow him.

**Reset 199**

Joey couldn't handle seeing Rita die anymore. Each and every time was like a stab to his heart, and he found himself feeling just as helpless as he did when Geoff was killed in front of him. It made his anxiety and panic come back, which he had been doing well at keeping down. He had thought he was almost over it.

"What?" Rita asked, seeing his face. They were going over her moves like always.

"Nothing," he answered.

"No, it's not nothing," she insisted. "I know you, Joey. Something is bothering you."

"I'm fine," he assured her. She stopped what she was doing and went to stand in front of him.

"Liar," she said after examining his face. Joey had the sudden urge to kiss her.

"Seeing you die all the time is getting difficult," he confessed. She crossed her arms.

"It's war, Joey," she said.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Then pretend I'm someone else," she suggested.

"I don't want to," he replied. "I'm rather fond of you."

Rita felt that warmth again. She wondered how many times she felt it in all of these resets. Too bad she would never know.

"Don't get too fond of me," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Joey asked, taking a step closer to her.

"It won't hurt as much when you lose me," she answered.

"Too late," he said.

He was standing right in front of her now, and Rita wondered what he was going to do. When he did his familiar move of running his thumb along her jawline, she closed her eyes. It brought back so many memories. When his lips touched hers, she didn't even fight it. It was slow and tender like she remembered. When he stopped, she opened her eyes to find his face still close to hers.

"It will always hurt when I lose you," he said somberly. He moved away and back to the map, leaving Rita standing there and wondering if that was the first time he'd kissed her out of all his resets.

**Reset 221**

"One car left," Joey said, pointing to the van with the camper trailer. "That's gotta be our ticket out of here."

They had finally made it out of the battlefield only to find a bunch of abandoned cars. The only problem was they hadn't found one that would actually get them out of there.

"Ready?" Rita asked.

"Yea," he nodded. He hadn't kissed her again since the first time. He knew if he kept doing it, it would only make watching her die that much harder.

"Let's go," she said, taking off. He ran behind her. They made it to the van, yanking the doors off quickly. Rita turned the key over.

"Come on, come on," she muttered. Joey kept an eye out for Mimics, but he didn't see any. The van finally sprang to life, and they were out of there.

...

"Abandoned houses give me the creeps," Rita said as they went inside the old farmhouse. They had killed a few Mimics on the drive there. They ran out of gas after a while and walked until their mech suits lost their battery and they found this place.

"You're hurt," Joey pointed out. She looked at her shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"I'm okay. I promise."

Joey looked anyway, removing her coat to find a nasty wound there. He gave her a look, which she just shrugged at in return.

"I'm fixing you up," he said, going for the med kit. "Get comfortable."

Rita sighed and sat down in a chair, waiting for him.

"It's pointless," she tried.

"We're doing this," he said, returning. "I'm sorry that a little bit of pain bothers you..."

"That's not what it is and you know it," she huffed. "We are wasting time."

"A break never hurt anyone," he insisted.

"You're impossible," she growled.

"You already knew that about me," he smirked. He tore a hole in her shirt and started to work on it. Rita closed her eyes, remembering other times he had touched her.

"Ow!" she yelped suddenly, jolting back to the present moment.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, you're not," she replied, wincing.

"You're right. I'm not. It's only fair since you get to blow my brains out most of the time," he told her.

"You just want to hurt me as payback then," she noted. "Got it."

"All finished," he said, putting his kit back together.

"Thanks, I guess," she said back, watching him. He was smiling to himself, which made her smile a little too. She hid it when he finally looked at her again, though.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's go take a look around, shall we?"

They didn't last very long.

**Reset 254**

Joey was tired. They never got away from that farmhouse. Rita always died. They were there again, and he was fixing up her shoulder again when she suddenly turned to look at him.

"Did you ever think of me?" she asked. "After we broke up?"

"Every single day," he answered.

"Was there anyone else?"

"Cristina. She changed me, but in a good way. I was headed down a really bad path," Joey answered.

"I see."

"She wasn't you, Rita," Joey said. "No one compares to you."

Rita turned back to let him finish working on her wound. When he was finished, he went to find coffee. Rita noticed he found it too easily.

"All right," he said. "Two sugars for you."

"How many times have we been here?" she asked abruptly. He looked at her. "How many times, Joey?"

"Enough," he answered.

"You know where the keys to that helicopter are, don't you?"

"I do. I have them, actually."

"Give them to me."

"Just give it a minute, Rita," he started. She was on her feet now.

"Give them to me right now," she ordered.

"No," he shook his head.

"Joey, I'm not kidding. I will hurt you. Give me the damn keys!"

"I don't want to," he said. She stared at him.

"And why not?"

"Because you die."

"Joey..."

"You always die," he went on. "It doesn't matter what I do. You always die."

"And why does it matter what happens to me?" she demanded. "This is war, Joey. People die. You know this. We had a deal."

"It matters what happens to you because I care about you," he began.

"You should not have gotten close to me," she said. She went to him and grabbed the keys from his hand, storming out to the helicopter. He was on her heels.

"Just walk away," he said. "We haven't tried that scenario. Just walk away, and I'll go alone."

"No."

"Rita, please..."

She spun to face him after taking the tarp off the helicopter.

"Let me go, Joey," she said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!" he shouted. Rita stood there staring at him for a moment. Joey felt like his heart was going to get ripped to shreds any second.

She didn't answer him. She simply turned and got into the helicopter, starting it.

"Rita," Joey said. She ignored him, flicking the switches and getting ready to take off. Joey backed away, knowing what was coming next. He ducked when she got into the air and a Mimic attacked her, bringing it back down. Joey leaped and dodged the blades, crashing to a halt on the ground inside the farmhouse. He killed the Mimic quickly and rushed to find Rita lying on the ground. She looked up at him when he knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm so sorry." She kept looking at him, and he felt his heart breaking for the hundredth time.

"I love you too," she told him. He took her hands in his and sat with her as she took her last breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reset 255**

Joey let her slap him this time. He listened to her rant and rave about him and everything. He met the team. Then he kept to himself until the battle on the beach the next day. He didn't tell her he was resetting the day. He didn't involve her at all. He made it off the beach and to the farmhouse with no issues. He got into the helicopter and flew away with no issues. He found the place where he had seen the Omega, and he went in to destroy it.

The only problem was that he had a Mimic and an Alpha waiting for him, and they weren't about to let him die.

That's when he realized it was a trap. Thankfully, there was water deep enough for him to drown himself with.

**Reset 256**

He ducked her slap and stopped her rant once Farell had left.

"The Omega tricked me," he said.

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

He explained it all to her, and she stood there thinking.

"There's another way to find it," she said.

"How?"

"Come," she said, taking him to see Dr. Carter. There it was explained that they had to find the device that Dr. Carter had created and had taken away from him by General Brigham. It was in Brigham's office currently.

All they had to do was get it from him.

"Tell me again why we didn't just do this in the first place?" Joey asked as they prepped to go.

"That's a very good question," she replied, not really giving him an answer.

Then they were off.

**Reset 279**

Joey decided to take a break. He was exhausted. Brigham wasn't giving him the device, and he was getting tired of getting shot in the head over and over again after not getting anywhere. He decided not to tell Rita anything about it. He just wanted to have a night with her that was free from thinking about war or the aliens or anything. He felt it wasn't too much to ask out of all his resets he'd already done. He had earned one night off.

He hadn't expected Rita to find him at the bar. He had calmed her down after her yelling at him when he stepped out of the truck earlier, and they had the same conversation they'd had before. Joey felt she was okay with him at this point after what he'd told her about Geoff and what happened.

"This is where you're hiding," she said, sitting down beside him.

"Just gathering my thoughts," he replied. He could still hear her telling him she loved him too, and he wondered if she actually did without him saying it first.

"You look tired."

"You have no idea," he laughed. She gave him a curious look then.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. It was now or never.

"Do you still love me?" he questioned. Her expression was one of shock. He hoped he hadn't been too forward. After all, she technically only had him back in her life for a few hours, not the 279 days he had with her.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"I'm just curious because I still love you, and I didn't know if you maybe felt the same way," he said, never breaking eye contact with her. She swallowed.

"You still love me?" she repeated.

"I never stopped," he confirmed. Rita didn't know what to do with this information. Her brain was on overload. She had a strange suspicion that Joey was keeping something from her. He wouldn't have the power to reset the day, would he? No. He would have said something.

"It's hard to say," she said after a moment. "I mean, you left me, which really hurt. Then you disappear after Geoff died, and I never knew where you were or if you were even alive."

"Geoff always talked about you," Joey said. "He had hope we would get back together."

"He did?"

"It was one of the last things he talked about the night before he died. He told me I was being ridiculous and to call you."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because he died the next day, and I was on the run," Joey answered. "I figured you'd never want to see me again let alone talk to me."

"I thought about you a lot," she admitted.

"I thought about you too."

She sat there looking at him, and she wondered if she was crazy for still loving a man who had disappeared from her life for years. He reached to trace her jawline with his thumb, and it was like something broke inside of her.

"What are the odds of you punching me in the face if I try to kiss you right now?" he asked.

"Why don't you find out?" she countered. He gave a small chuckle before growing serious again. Rita had no idea what she was doing, but she was also tired of this war and tired of being alone and tired of feeling empty. When he kissed her, she remembered every other time he had kissed her. She found herself pulling him closer and getting lost in him.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked when he stopped for a moment. Rita wondered again what she was doing, but she just wanted to be close to him again.

"Okay," she answered. They stood together, and he took her hand as they walked out of the bar. They found a spot somewhere away from the base, and they relived their past.

"If you had asked me this morning if I'd be here with Joseph Smith, I would have called you crazy," Rita said afterwards. She was sitting in Joey's lap, her head resting on his chest. He was leaning against the wall.

"I never dreamed it either."

"I was very mad at you earlier."

"And you're wondering how you went from mad to this, right?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you," she replied.

"You just decided to use me for your own purposes," he clarified.

"I didn't hear you complaining," she pointed out.

"No, you did not," he agreed. She moved to bury her face into his neck as she held him tighter.

"I do," she said.

"Do what?"

"Still love you."

"I know."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I know you, remember?" he countered. "It's in your eyes."

Rita had no response for that. She knew he was right. Geoff had always said her eyes were her tell, that he knew what she was feeling just by looking at them.

"We're probably going to die tomorrow," she said eventually.

"I know that too."

"You do?"

"Yea. Aliens are a bit tougher than humans. Am I right?"

"You are."

"Then I doubt I'll last long on that beach."

"Well then, we can always have this moment right here," she said.

"That we can," he agreed. "That we can."

**Reset 300**

Joey was getting tired of this. Brigham was a hard man to get through. It had been many more resets after his break and time with Rita. He was beginning to give up when something seemed different. Joey could sense Brigham was breaking down. After all, how many things could Joey predict would happen before the man realized Joey wasn't playing around.

He hardly dared to breathe when Brigham set the device in his hands, and he and Rita walked out of his office.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I have no clue," he answered. "He's never given it to me yet."

"Just walk slowly," she suggested, and they headed for the exit together. They made it to the steps when shouting started.

"Run!" Joey shouted. Rita raced to their car, jumping in and getting it started while Joey clambered into the passenger side. He lurched as she peeled out of there. They had cars instantly in pursuit of them.

"What do I do with this?" he asked, looking at the device. Rita didn't hesitate. She grabbed it and jammed it into his leg, making him cry out in pain.

But he saw it all. He saw exactly where the Omega was going to be. He yanked it out, getting his vision of the present back.

"Well?" Rita asked, skidding around a corner.

"It's in the Louvre," he answered. "We got it."

She started to whoop with pleasure when they got slammed into and sent flying. Then it was dark.

...

Joey woke up strapped to a bed. He saw the nurse beside him and turned his head to see the bag hanging beside him. He felt instant dread along with the sensation that something was leaving his body.

"No," he said, making the nurse look at him. "No. You've ruined it. You have no idea."

She left without a word, and Joey looked around the room. He figured they were going to either send him back to jail or send him to a psych ward. Either wasn't an option now that he knew where the Omega was. Then he thought of Rita. Was she even still alive? He had one arm free by the time someone entered his room again. He snapped his head to see Rita standing there.

"I thought you were dead," he said, relieved.

"Not yet," she answered, coming over to him. "We better reset." She brought out her knife.

"No! Stop," he exclaimed. She paused, looking at the bag then. She deflated.

"You've lost it," she said.

"Yea."

"Shit."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She moved to cut his remaining bonds, and he sat up. He felt terrible for letting her down. Again.

"We should go," she said, moving away from him. He followed, knowing that their chances of winning this thing had greatly dropped, but like hell was he ready to give up.


	7. Chapter 7

Rita was quiet on their drive back to the base. Joey was thinking.

"I know where it is," he said. "If we have a team, we can go tonight and kill it."

"It's a long shot," she commented.

"It's better than nothing," he insisted. "We can do this, Rita."

He moved to put his hand on her leg, and she stiffened. He removed it quickly, remembering that in this reset, they hadn't spent the night together. They'd only done it that one time.

"I'll talk to my team," Rita said after a moment. "If we can get a plane, we can get there."

"I'm good at flying," Joey assured her.

"It's not like a video game, Joey."

"Have some faith," he said, faking hurt. She managed a small smile, and he felt relieved that she wasn't entirely furious with him.

"I know it's not your fault," she told him, reading his mind. "I'm more mad at myself than anything."

"Like I said, we can do this. I've got your back," he promised.

Rita didn't say anything else until they were back on the base.

...

Logan, Chuck, Billy, and Frank didn't look too thrilled to see Joey, but Rita explained everything to them, and they understood the mission and what it would be doing for their country.

"Are you in?" Rita asked.

"It's our only shot right?" Logan confirmed.

"That's right."

"Then I'm in."

"Us too," Billy nodded. "Suicide mission or not. Someone has to do it."

"Then let's gear up," Rita said.

...

Rita was almost ready to go when Logan approached her. She noticed he was looking at her differently.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This will probably be the last time I get to tell you since we're all about to die," he reasoned.

"Tell me what?"

"That I care for you," he answered. "I have since day one."

Rita was surprised by this. How had she missed it? She could tell by the anxious look on his face that Logan was worried about her response. She felt bad that she was going to let him down.

"Logan, I'm flattered. Really. It's just...I don't feel the same way about you," she said carefully. "You're a good friend, one of my closest friends, but not someone I'd date."

"I see," Logan nodded. "It's Joey, isn't it?"

"What about him?"

"You have a history with him, and your face lights up whenever you see him. I just thought I'd give this a shot, but it's okay," Logan said. "I get it."

Rita wondered if it was true that her face lit up around Joey. It seemed odd for her to do that. Then again, it wasn't really because in her heart of hearts, she still loved him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

The others had returned by this point, and Logan turned away to busy himself while waiting to leave. Joey was the last to arrive. Rita caught herself having a heart flutter over seeing him. She mentally chastised herself. She was supposed to be angry at him. But why, then, was it so hard to be angry at him?

"Let's go," Joey said, getting into the plane and starting it up. The others climbed in after him, and Rita was last, hooking herself up to be ready to drop. She caught Joey's glance as he looked back at everyone to make sure they were in. He gave her a small smile, and then he faced the front as the plane started to move.

...

"Thirty seconds," Joey called. Chuck was hooked up to the gun. He was looking for Mimics. A sudden hit and blast to the plane rocked them. Joey lurched forward from the impact.

"Billy!" Frank was shouting. Joey whipped his head to see Billy had been killed by the blast.

"Drop, DROP!" Joey yelled a them. Frank, Logan, and Rita obeyed. Chuck was still attached to the gun. The plane crashed and skidded, and Joey braced himself for the final impact. He hit the windshield when it did, and he cracked it. He gasped in pain.

"Chuck!" he called as he struggled to his feet.

"Here," Chuck answered, groaning. He had come loose from the gun and was getting up slowly. Joey jumped down into the water and searched the area.

"Rita?"

"We're here," she called back, emerging with Logan and Frank in tow.

"We'll never make it there on foot," Joey reasoned. He was looking at the plane. "I can get it going again, and we can ride it across."

They could hear the Mimics coming, which made the hair on Joey's arms and neck stand up. He wasn't ready.

"I'm hurt," Frank said, making them all look at him. "I'm not gonna make it. I'll hold them off."

"I'll help," Logan said quickly. "Give you guys some time."

"I'll go back on the gun," Chuck offered.

"Thank you," Rita said to Logan and Frank. "For everything."

"Go save us," Logan replied. Rita gave them both a quick hug before racing off after Joey and Chuck. Rita hoped Joey's plan would work. He worked at the controls until the plane started again.

"Hurry up, man!" Chuck was shouting. "They're almost here!"

"Hang on," Joey replied as the plane moved forward.

"Wait, Logan's gotta come," Chuck said.

"He's not coming," Rita answered. She knew he'd stay with Frank.

"What?"

A blast made both Chuck and Rita look back. She knew it had been Frank and Logan pulling their bombs on their vests. She felt the pit in her stomach grow larger. Chuck started shooting at the Mimics coming after them now.

"Rita," Joey said, pointing. She shot out the glass and started shooting at the Mimics coming at them from the front. He looked back at Chuck briefly to see Chuck get grabbed and thrown out of the plane by a Mimic. He felt nauseous.

"Come on," he said to himself. This was not the time for an anxiety attack. He had been doing so well with those lately too.

"Chuck!" Rita shouted, noticing herself.

"Take over," Joey instructed. She moved to the controls as he went back to the gun. He had to keep the Mimics at bay or else they wouldn't make it. He killed multiple, but they just kept coming. He held onto the gun as it slid outside of the plane, and he had a better angle at shooting them.

"Joey!" Rita yelled. He looked to see them about to crash into a structure. He braced himself, and they hit it hard. He was barely hanging on when they crashed into the Louvre itself moments later. He was sent flying, tumbling and rolling hard on the ground and the cement slab. He was very winded but still alive when he stopped. He tried to get his breath back before the Mimics found him.

"Joey!"

"Here!"

Rita appeared, and just as she got to him, the ground gave way underneath him, and they fell downwards. Rita shrieked while Joey tried to get on top of her to shield her. When they hit the bottom, the rubble created a barrier between them and the Mimics, giving them a momentary reprieve.

"Holy shit," Rita said when they sat up. She was shaking all over.

"Better than a roller coaster," Joey commented. She gave a snort of laughter before looking around to see where they were.

"Is it in here?" she asked.

"Yea."

Joey could sense Rita's adrenaline rush and excitement. They were going to win this war. He pulled out his grenade chain and handed it to her.

"That should do it," he said. She took them, nodding.

It was an unspoken agreement that she was to kill the Omega. After all, she had been trying to do it for so long now. Joey could hear an Alpha searching for them now. He saw the blue glow in the dark.

"Thank you for getting me this far," she said, looking at him.

"You'll go all the way. I know you, remember?" he commented. She looked almost sad for a second.

"This is your redemption, Joey," Rita told him, taking his face in her hands. "You'll be free."

"I guess saving all of mankind is pretty big," Joey agreed, giving her a smile. He felt ready, though. He had spent a long time trapped in that time loop, and he was ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good. It was the final atonement for his crime.

"I love you," Rita blurted out. Knowing they were both going to die with no chances of coming back was making her honest.

"I never stopped loving you," Joey answered. She kissed him hard then, and for one second, Joey let himself get lost in it. She pulled back, a tear in her one eye.

"Go get 'im," she said.

"You too," he nodded. Feeling her hand leave his was like feeling a piece of his soul being stabbed. He moved away from her, attracting the attention of the Alpha. Joey ran. He could hear it coming after him. He turned to see Rita dive into the water, and he felt success. He braced himself for the Alpha to hit him, but it never came. Concerned, Joey turned to look again, and the Alpha had apparently seen Rita and moved to jump into the water after her. Somehow, their plan had failed.

"No, no, no," Joey said, panicked. He raced towards the water. Rita had to get those bombs off. The Omega had to die. If she didn't make it...Joey didn't want to think about the end of that sentence. He leaped into the water and swam hard. He had no way of warning her. He could see her below him, the Alpha just reaching her. His brain screamed when the Alpha's arm went through her, making her scream. Joey could hear it from where he was. He couldn't get to her fast enough. Then he saw her turn around and face the Alpha, showing it all the pins from the grenades and smiling. Joey grinned.

_That's my girl_, he thought.

And then there was nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey was sitting in front of Warden Wilson and feeling confused.

"We were going to send you to help fight the War," Wilson was saying. "But it appears that it was won already."

Joey was thinking hard. How was he still alive? He was supposed to be dead. His redemption was all based on him dying. He felt anxious. Now he was stuck here forever. That was not the plan.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Joey asked, seeing that Wilson wanted a response of some kind.

"Yes, it is," Wilson nodded.

"So I guess we're done here then?"

"Yes. We are."

The guard gestured for Joey to stand, and they walked back to his cell. Joey was relieved that the War was over, but he had wanted to have died accomplishing it. It was his ultimate sacrifice. He wasn't sure what to think now. And Rita...what was she experiencing? He wondered where she was.

...

Rita was shocked that she was still alive. She had been in her room when Billy, Chuck, Frank, and Logan burst in hollering that they'd won the war. She laughed as they all hugged her. It was a huge relief that they were all still alive.

"We won," Chuck kept saying. "We bloody won. I don't believe it!"

"Rita," Logan started when the other three had run off to celebrate more.

"I know what you're going to say," Rita said, stopping him. "And I just...I have to tell you that I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose that."

Logan looked taken aback that she knew what he was going to say, but he slowly nodded his head.

"It was a long shot," he agreed.

"I'm glad you told me, and I'm sorry I can't be the girl of your dreams."

"It's okay," Logan said. "I'll be all right. Thanks for being honest with me."

Rita knew that in this timeline, Logan had never met Joey. He didn't know how she reacted around Joey.

"You coming to celebrate?" he asked.

"In a minute. I have some things to take care of," she answered. She was thinking about Joey and knowing that he was probably still in prison. She had a plan to change that. She just hoped it would work.

...

"Visitor."

Joey looked up, surprised. He never got visitors. It was two days after the warden had talked to him about the War. He let the guard lead him to the visiting room. Joey was grateful that he didn't have to sit behind a pane of glass. He almost tripped over his own feet when he saw that it was Rita sitting at the table and waiting for him. He sat down across from her.

"Orange is really not your color," she commented, a smirk on her lips.

"No kidding."

Why was she here? The question was burning on his mind.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here," Rita said, reading his mind. She always was good at that.

"Yea," he nodded. She leaned towards him slowly.

"I've reset," she said. "And I have surmised that you have too."

"How do you know?"

"I saw you," she answered. "In the water. You came to help me."

"It was only fair since I failed to lure the damn thing away."

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you sacrificed yourself and now you get a second chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Carter and I went to your higher ups," Rita said. "We explained everything. Joey, you're free to leave."

"What?" he asked nervously. "I'm sure that's not true." His crime was of a very serious nature. They wouldn't let him just walk out of here.

"It's very true," she answered, taking his hand in hers. "Your bravery and dedication to the war, not to mention your sacrifice, showed them you're the good man you've always been. A good man who just made a mistake and made up for it by saving the planet."

"I haven't finished my time. I..." Joey started.

"To them, you have," she cut him off. "Joey, it's over."

He couldn't seem to let it sink in. He was free. Or was he?

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch."

"I'm not buying it."

"Joey, trust me," Rita said firmly. She pulled out the documents. "I have the papers." She slid them across the table, and Joey read them. The words were there, all of them. He covered his mouth with his fingers. He was a free man. He looked at her.

"Joseph Smith," Warden Wilson said, coming towards them and making Joey jump a little. He hadn't realized he was there.

"That's me," Joey nodded. Wilson picked up the papers and read them. He had just been called by the people he feared the most. It seemed that Joseph Smith was to be released from prison. You certainly didn't argue with those people, not if you wanted to live.

"We better get you sorted out," Wilson said after a moment.

"I'll wait outside," Rita promised. Joey walked with the guard and Wilson to the place where they started the discharging procedures. He felt as though he was in a daze. It wasn't until he had his personal belongings in his hands (the suit he'd been wearing and his watch) that he began to feel that this really was real. They let him change, and then they walked him to the gate.

"Someone's really looking out for you," Warden Wilson said, making Joey look at him.

"Yea," he replied. The gate opened, and Joey stepped through it. The sensation of being a free man again was overwhelming. He found Rita leaning up against her truck, a smile on her face.

"You look like shit," she commented. Joey knew his suit was complete trash.

"You love me anyway," he replied. He was standing in front of her now. She tilted her head, smirking.

"Unfortunately," she teased. He moved in to kiss her, pressing her into the side of the truck. It felt different now that they knew neither of them was going to die in five minutes.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Joey said after.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked.

"I don't care so long as it's with you," he answered.

"All right," she nodded. "Then let's go."

"Maybe we could find Ruby at some point?" he asked. He wondered if his daughter still had his photos that Cristina had taken.

"I think I can arrange that," she smiled. He smiled back.

As they drove away, Joey felt lighter inside because Rita was right in what she had said back before they died. He finally had redemption. He was finally free.

**The End**


End file.
